You
by Overcooked Potato
Summary: Biarkan tubuhmu bercerita sekali lagi, tentang kau, aku dan dunia kecil kita.


**TOUKEN RANBU FANFICTION**

 **KOGITSUNEMARU X MIKAZUKI MUNECHIKA**

 **Warning : R18, Yaoi, Smut, Fluff, probably PWP**

* * *

"Aku akan pergi hari ini."

Cahaya fajar masih redup, namun cukup mampu untuk membuat siluet samar dari balik pintu kertas. Kau berdiri di sudut, berusaha memakai kembali kimono tidurmu yang tipis. Aku ingin menanyakan sejak kapan kau terbangun duluan, tapi, aku mengulum niat dan lebih memilih untuk kembali bergumul dengan rasa malas. Rambutku yang sewarna getah karet menjalar kusut. Aku kembali membenamkan wajahku di dipan sempit ini. Ya, sempit. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini bisa cukup untuk kita berdua.

Kau kembali ke dekatku, duduk dengan tangan mendekap lutut. Tubuhmu masih lembab, rambut kelabumu masih basah. Mengapa kau sudah memakai pakaianmu dengan keadaan seperti itu? Apa perlu aku yang mengeringkan? Tapi, kalau aku mengatakan itu kau pasti akan berkilah lagi.

"..Sakit?"

Kau menggeleng pelan. Air mukamu tetap tenang. Seperti biasa. Aku tidak bisa menebak kemana arah matamu, mungkin ke lututmu yang putih itu.

Terhitung tidak tahu diri baru menanyakan hal itu sekarang. Sudah berapa lama sejak pertama kali aku membuatmu mengaliri darah di selangkanganmu. Atau meninggalkan semenku di dalam tubuhmu.

Hibur aku sehabis perang, kataku.

Dan seperti biasa kau akan tersenyum. Mata biru bening itu akan selalu setuju. Lalu mengizinkanku mendaratkan kepalaku di pangkuanmu. Tangan lentik berlapis beludru itu kubiarkan menyisir rimba diantara rambut lebatku. Kalau sudah begitu, kita akan larut dalam mimpi seperti angin yang membawa helai daun jati di taman samping rumah kita. Anak rubah yang ingin dimanja, kataku.

Aku menyentuh paha pucatmu, mengelusnya. Terdapat noktah kemerahan. Pun di leher, dagu, cuping telinga, bahu, puting susu, tengkuk. Ah, dan jangan lupa dengan ujung bibirmu yang sedikit robek itu. Padahal kau tinggal ingatkan aku soal gigi taringku. Tapi aku juga tak mengingatkanmu tentang cakaranmu di punggungku, Jadi, aku berusaha tidak peduli meskipun aku memang diambang batas. Karena aku tahu kau akan pergi hari ini.

Bosan duduk, kau kembali berbaring. Menghadapkan wajahmu padaku. Kimono tidurmu yang tipis mencetak kulitmu yang lembab. Tubuh yang tegap namun mungil bila kudekap.

"Masih mau tiduran sebentar, "

Kau terkekeh pelan. Lima setengah jam memang tidak cukup. Aku datang ketika kamarmu sudah dibalut gelap. Aku tahu kau akan sadar derap berat langkahku ketika aku datang membelakangi remang bulan dari balik jendela kertas. Kau genggam tanganku, dan kita pun memulai dunia kecil kita.

" Ngantuk?"

Tanyamu. Yang kubalas dengan mengambil tangan kirimu dan menciuminya, merasakan aroma daun yang menguar dari kulit itu. Tidak mau lepas. Seperti anak kecil yang tetap merengek di dalam toko mainan karena ibunya tak membelikannya robot-robotan.

Kau tersenyum lagi. Menyibak selimut yang kukenakan. Tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku masih belum memakai apapun dibaliknya. Ah, sudah tentu yang kedua.

Matamu masih di mataku, senyum masih mengulum. Telunjukmu menyusuri tubuhku. Membuat garis dari paha hingga otot punggungku. Berakhir memainkan ujung telingaku.

Kau menggodaku.

Jadi, bolehkah aku mengulang rasa manismu malam tadi?

"Mikazuki.."

Tangan ini, kodok menyambar nyamuk. Paha runtuh menindih. Lidah meliar. Surai putihku merambat di tubuh sintalmu yang menggeliat mengikuti perintahku. Kini kau tahu kan mengapa aku tak pernah bosan dengan pemandangan seks di ranjang? Sebab aku teringat saat Izumi menceritakan dirinya yang melakukannya di pemandian air panas. Tapi hei, mungkin lain kali kita patut mencobanya.

"Mikazuki..."

Meronta, mulut itu mengerang, puting yang mengeras, rambut legammu yang kembali urakan. Sekarang biarkan aku menikmati sarangmu yang sudah melimpah ruah dengan lava putih yang lezat ini. Kujilati setiap bagiannya. Kugigiti.

Aku bisa mendengar isakanmu. Tubuhmu gemetar. Tanganmu mencengkeram rambutku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sejenak kesibukanku yang tadi dan mendekapmu. Mencium setiap bagian wajahmu. Mengulum bibirmu, menjilati luka robekan di pinggirnya. Dan menatap wajahmu. Dua biji salak berwarna safir yang tertanam dibawah dahi itu berair. Aku selalu suka dirimu yang sangat sensitif dengan sentuhanku. Cantik.

Kau nampak semakin lemah. Padahal aku masih belum ingin mengakhirinya. Tapi kau menuruti saat aku menyuruhmu untuk melebarkan kakimu. Jadi, aku mengelus rambutmu dan kembali mencium dahimu sebelum aku memasukkan mahkotaku yang sejak tadi menegang ke dalam lubang itu. Pinggulmu yang gemetar kuganjal dengan bantal sebelum aku mulai bergerak konstan. Erangan kesakitanmu melunak, berganti menjadi kenikmatan.

"Nggh..K-Kogitsune—"

Seiring suaramu yang mengerang keras memanggil namaku, tubuhku semakin bergerak cepat. Cepat. Sehingga kita berdua pun terbuai dalam nirwana. Dan ya, aku membuat dirimu yang sudah berbenah diri kembali diguyur oleh sperma kita berdua. Tapi, wajahmu yang terkulai lemah itu tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus kepalaku sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Matahari sudah meninggi. Kasur semakin basah. Aku memandangmu sebentar sebelum mendekapmu dan ikut terlelap dalam dunia kecil kita.

 **END**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hai, makasih udah baca :D Anyway, ini fanfic pertama sejak saya hiatus dari lebih 2 tahun yang lalu(dan jarang banget nulis lagi). Jadi, maklum klo ada cacatnya, typo, tanda baca dan segala macam. Dan saya berharap semoga makin banyak fanfic OTP saya ini di jagat ffn hahaha.

Kritik dan sarannya amat diterima!

Thank you! Sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya.


End file.
